Secretos que no recordarás
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "Secrets You Won't Remember" de Idiosyn, epílogo perverso para el fic "Siempre" de Insomniac Draws. Michael y Ted han hecho las paces después del incidente de "Siempre", y Max no soporta verlos juntos de nuevo. Entonces se le presenta la oportunidad de desquitarse con Ted...


Ted ha estado saliendo más a menudo. Y no sólo eso, sino que ha dejado de merodear por la embajada y su estado anímico ha mejorado en general. El regreso de sus chistes malos ha iluminado considerablemente el talante de todos.

Si Max no tuviera clara la razón del cambio de humor de Ted, está seguro de que también él se habría sentido feliz por ello.

Y está en todos los medios, claro. "Blue & Gold, juntos de nuevo". "Acaba la contienda entre la Liga de la Justicia y el Conglomerado". Como si las interacciones de Ted y Michael fueran las únicas que importan.

Salvo que _sí_ importan y Max no puede evitar guardarle rencor a Ted por recuperar tan rápidamente su amistad, con tan poco esfuerzo. A veces, Max no puede evitar sentirse furioso por la fascinación que Ted ejerce sobre Michael. Sólo unas cuantas palabritas azucaradas y ya está Michael perdiendo otra vez el culo por complacer a Ted. Aunque Max se sintiera molesto con Claire y el Conglomerado por apartar a Michael de él, había llegado a satisfacerle la idea de que así, al menos, estaría lejos de Ted. Luego, una vez que Michael se convenciera de que el mundo le respetaba y se viera como el héroe que Max sabe que es capaz de llegar a ser, regresaría a la Liga y descubriría que ya no dependía de la aprobación de Ted.

Pero no fue así, ¿verdad? Han retomado su relación y, aunque es bueno ver a Michael sonreír de nuevo, da igual lo tranquilizador que resulta escucharle reír: Ted no es lo que Michael necesita, su influencia sólo será un lastre para él.

Y como Max no es tan iluso como para no reconocer sus propias necesidades, sabe que, mientras Ted esté cerca, él nunca tendrá a Michael del modo en que desea.

Cada día que Max ve otra foto de los dos en los periódicos o en las noticias, cada vez que Ted vuelve después de pasar el día fuera o, aún peor, a la mañana siguiente, aumenta la tentación de Max de utilizar su talento para… hacer algo, no sabe exactamente qué. Podría hacer que se olviden mutuamente. Podría hacer que rompan su amistad. Podría hacer que, simplemente, se aburran y se dejen. Son todas posibilidades que Max aún no puede descartar aunque sepa que están mal. Quiere a Ted fuera de su camino, sí, pero quiere que sea _Michael_ quien decida poner punto final a esa relación, sin que Max lo obligue a ello. Pero es la simplicidad de Michael, con sus sencillas necesidades, lo que le mantiene atado a Ted por el mero hecho de que éste le hace sentirse lo bastante cómodo como para no dejar que nadie más intente un acercamiento.

Incluso para alguien tan profesional como Max, esto se ha ido haciendo cada vez más difícil de afrontar.

Max tiene la mala suerte de estar cerca de la puerta cuando Ted entra a primera hora de la tarde, y Max sabe que, si se inclina, podrá oler el jabón de Michael en él. Mira atentamente a Ted y puede ver que sus labios están demasiado rojos y sus ojos aún ligeramente vidriosos de dicha, y cierta parte masoquista de Max se pregunta hasta dónde habrán llegado esa mañana antes de que Ted decidiera regresar.

—¡Max!

Ted se cuelga repentinamente de él y a Max le parece que puede oler a Michael en su piel e intenta contener su ira mientras los celos le revuelven el estómago.

—¡Bonito día! ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Necesitas un poco de aire fresco, relajarte un…

Sería muy fácil pasar de él ahora, pero Max no puede dejar de pensar que la jovialidad _de_ _Ted_ se debe a Michael, y que _Ted_ pasó la noche con él, y que _Ted_ puede abrazar a Michael, y tocarlo, y besarlo, sin tener que luchar por ese derecho, sin tener que forzarlo, sin tener siquiera que _pensar_ en ello.

Ted sigue a Max a su despacho sin dejar de parlotear, sin dejar de rodear sus hombros con el brazo, y Max sabe que acabará perdiendo los papeles si Ted no se calla y se va.

—Ah, oye… Hace tiempo que quiero preguntártelo, pero siempre se me va de la cabeza —dice Ted, cambiando de tema en mitad de una frase como si nada—. Tú no serás en realidad un vampiro extraterrestre zombi, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Una pequeña broma —responde Ted, restándole importancia, pero aun así continúa—. La primera vez que vi a Booster antes de su regreso estaba bastante ido. La puerta de su apartamento sin cerrar, él en la cama mirando al vacío y una extraña mancha de sangre en su boca. Era obvio que había pasado algo, pero él no tenía ni idea, y en el hombro tenía… hum… la marca de un mordisco que él no recordaba cómo se produjo.

A Max se le congelan las entrañas. No puede ser. No puede ser que Ted y Michael estén juntos de nuevo por _su_ causa. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo Ted en casa de Michael, a todo esto? Pensaba que ya no se hablaban. Si Max no hubiera ido a ver a Michael, puede que los dos hubieran acabado teniendo otra discusión. En lugar de eso, Ted encuentra a Michael perdido, confuso y vulnerable, y la preocupación y su innata compasión se imponen a su obstinada mezquindad, y ahora…

Max no quiere a su equipo estresado ni quiere que Michael sea infeliz, pero no soporta la idea de que estos dos hayan vuelto a juntarse porque _él_ les abrió esa puerta.

—…y dijo que lo último que recordaba era haber hablado contigo, y luego a mí despertándolo en su cama. Así que imaginamos que tuvo que ser un vampiro extraterrestre zombi que se presentó ante él porque nuestras vidas aún no son lo suficientemente extrañas. —Ted se está riendo, pero se nota su preocupación—. Pensé que, ya que tú fuiste el último en hablar con él, sabrías qué…

—Lo hice yo.

Ted parpadea, descolocado.

—¿Qué?

—Lo hice _yo_ —le espeta Max, enfadado con Ted y con Michael, y _furioso_ consigo mismo. Si no hubiera sucumbido a sus deseos, si se hubiera contenido un poco más… Michael lo habría comprendido con el tiempo, habría descubierto que es Max quien se preocupa por él. Es Max quien se traga el orgullo y se asegura de que esté bien mucho antes de que Ted lo haga, y si _sólo_ _hubiera esperado_ …—. Estuve en su apartamento. Estuve con él. Me lo llevé a la cama y me lo follé.

El rostro de Ted se torna ceniciento y mira a Max con unos ojos ridículamente enormes, como si no comprendiera las palabras que salen de su boca.

—¿E…es una broma?

—No. No lo es. —Max avanza hacia él y Ted, instintivamente, retrocede hasta que sus hombros golpean la puerta y se ve atrapado—. Me acosté con él. Se corrió en mi mano debajo de mí, me _acosté_ con él y se me resistió cuanto pudo. Y _no-dejaba-de hablar-de ti_.

Los rasgos de Ted se retuercen, fluctuando entre el horror, el asco y la cólera. Sus manos tiemblan contra la puerta y rechina los dientes, pero no se mueve ni dice nada y, al principio, Max piensa que la conmoción lo ha dejado sin habla, hasta que siente que algo se desliza hacia sus labios. Una especie de euforia enfermiza lo invade: tiene atrapado a Ted, incapaz de hablar o de marcharse, y Max quiere contárselo _todo_ y herirlo con el conocimiento de que Michael ya no le pertenece tan completamente como cree. Sabrá que alguien más ha estado con él cuando Ted creía que Michael estaba solo, y se sentirá tan furioso e impotente como se siente Max cada vez que los ve juntos.

—Y ésa no fue la primera vez, ¿sabes? —Sabe que esto está mal, pero Max no puede evitar la satisfacción que le produce toda esta situación e ignora la sorda pulsación que siente en la cabeza—. La primera vez pensó que yo era tú, viniendo a disculparte por no sé qué estúpida pelea que habíais tenido esa semana. ¿Sabes con qué facilidad se me entregó? Estaba tan ansioso por creer que yo era tú, que le habías perdonado y que todo volvía a estar bien, que sólo bastó un mínimo empujón.

»¿Eso nunca te preocupa? —pregunta Max, paseándose lentamente ante Ted, contemplando esos ojos traicionados clavados en él, y prácticamente puede _ver_ todas las formas en las que Ted desea hacerle pagar por esto—. ¿De verdad nunca has entendido que la razón por la que nos dejó en primer lugar fuiste _tú_? Todo lo que quiere es un poco de respeto y tú lo convertiste en un hazmerreír. Si Michael pensara un poco más en su futuro, si pensara en por qué nadie lo toma en serio, se daría cuenta de que _tú_ eres la causa de sus problemas, no la Liga. Sería feliz aquí, conmigo, si encontrara la manera de decirte que no, pero tú nunca le das esa oportunidad. Tú sólo lo avasallas y lo arrastras contigo, sin importar qué dudas pueda tener, sin importar que no esté de acuerdo con tus planes.

»¿Y yo? Yo podría ayudarle de una forma en que tú nunca serás capaz. Yo estaría encantado de darle todo el consuelo, todo el apoyo que necesite. Después de todo, fui _yo_ quien lo trajo aquí. _Yo_ entiendo lo que necesita y no tendría que pelearme con mi orgullo para dárselo.

Max se inclina sobre Ted hasta que sus rostros casi se tocan y lo mira con expresión sombría. Se siente tan, _tan_ tentado de borrar de su mente la amistad que le une a Michael… Pero se contiene. Hacer eso lastimaría a Michael, y eso no es lo que Max quiere.

—Yo estaría encantado de darle lo que fuera, pero Michael está tan obsesionado contigo que para él no existe nadie más. Ni siquiera me dará la oportunidad de ayudarle o consolarle. Tengo que _forzarlo_ , y es culpa _tuya_. Pero ya se dará cuenta. Tengo fe en ello. Comprenderá que tú sólo eres un obstáculo y vendrá a mí voluntariamente porque sabe que me importa.

Esta certeza está tan clara en la mente de Max que sonríe como si la victoria ya fuese suya. Rebaja un poco la presión y la prieta mandíbula de Ted vuelve a funcionar.

—Tú… bastardo repugnante —dice con voz tensa. Max nunca ha visto a Ted mirar a alguien con odio (ni siquiera a Gardner), pero, si es capaz de experimentar algo así, a Max no le cabe duda de que es eso lo que ahora reflejan sus ojos—. ¡Eres su amigo y lo has _violado_ , puto enfermo! ¡Te…!

La expresión de Ted se vuelve vacía y distante y Max suspira para sí. Pese a lo catártico que ha sido, no puede permitir que Ted recuerde nada de esto. Si lo hiciera, se lo contaría a los demás, se lo contaría _a Michael,_ y todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que Max ha invertido habrían sido en vano. Así que se limpia la sangre de la cara, se arregla el pelo y la ropa y se tranquiliza. Luego se sienta tras su escritorio y exclama:

—¿Ted? Ted. ¡Ted!

Ted sale bruscamente de su trance.

—¿Qué?

Aparentando estar lo bastante molesto, Max dice:

—Resulta que estoy ocupado en este momento, Ted. Si vas a seguir cotorreando en mi despacho, ¿podrías no quedarte en la inopia en medio de lo que sea que estés diciendo?

—Ah, oh, lo siento. —Ted se lleva una mano a la cabeza con expresión confusa—. Supongo que no dormí mucho anoche —dice con una pequeña sonrisa, y Max intenta no partir el bolígrafo que tiene en la mano—. Iré a echarme una siesta rápida.

—Hazlo, por favor. No queremos que te quedes dormido frente al monitor esta noche. Otra vez.

—Sí, sí, lo siento.

Con una última y despreocupada sonrisa, Ted se escabulle del despacho, dejando solo a Max.

Max toma aliento larga, profundamente, e intenta controlar sus temblorosas manos. Quizá, reflexiona con más calma de la que siente, se está arriesgando demasiado. Ahora que esos dos vuelven a estar juntos, es como si su relación hubiera vuelto a empezar. Será casi imposible para Max encontrar a Michael solo ahora. Debería apartarse un poco, dejar que los dos sigan adelante. Max no duda de que al final empezarán a discutir otra vez. Michael comprenderá que Ted lo está hundiendo, transformándose de nuevo en la razón por la que abandonó la Liga y, cuando eso ocurra, Max estará ahí para cuidar de él.

Ése es un plan que satisface a Max. Tiene paciencia. Tiene tiempo. Y, hasta entonces, va a necesitar algo que le distraiga para que cosas como ésta no vuelvan a ocurrir. Pero sonríe a pesar de todo, anhelando el día en que Michael acuda voluntariamente a él.

FIN


End file.
